Une journée à Edo
by Pandatypus
Summary: Yoshiwara était sans doute la ville la plus mystérieuse de la Terre. C'était dans cette ville que Katsura avait rendez-vous avec un informateur qui devait l'aider dans sa lutte contre l'occupation amanto. Cependant, sa journée n'allait pas se passer comme prévue... Fanfic d'humour avec une petite romance et des aventures palpitantes! Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1: Matinée à Yoshiwara

**Une journée à Edo**

 _Voilà ma seconde fanfic!_

 _Bien entendu, je ne possède aucunement les personnages que j'utilise et qui sont la propriété intellectuelle de Hideaki Sorachi (je le précise par pur mimétisme des autres fanfics mais je ne sais pas si on a vraiment à le faire, donc si quelqu'un a la réponse, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me la communiquer!)._

 _Sans vous refaire le résumer ni vous spoiler, il s'agit d'une petite histoire pas trop longue (les chapitres sont assez courts ;) ) relatant une aventure de notre terroriste préféré! Pour info, je ship totalement Katsura et Ikumatsu depuis l'épisode 39, mais la fic est totalement compréhensible même sans l'avoir vu... (mais quand même, cet épisode est épique donc si c'est le cas, foncez le voir!)_

 _Cette histoire ne laisse pas une place centrale à la romance même si elle est présente et se concentre surtout sur les rebondissements et l'humour (normalement c'est drôle...). Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que la lire vous en procurera tout autant ^^_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps: bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Matinée à Yoshiwara**

Yoshiwara était sans doute la ville la plus mystérieuse de la Terre. Bien qu'appartenant à la même planète que les autres, elle décidait pour elle-même du jour et de la nuit, avait son propre soleil et sa propre lune. De plus, il s'agissait d'une ville souveraine, un lieu qui n'obéissait qu'à lui seul bien qu'au centre de la capitale, Edo. C'était un peu comme le Vatican, à Rome. Sauf que Yoshiwara était l'exact inverse du Vatican. Un lieu dédié aux péchés en tous genres, à l'excès, au plaisir… Katsura détestait cet endroit. Il aimait pourtant les femmes, parfois même plus que de mesure. Leurs mouvements amples et ritualisés, leurs longues chevelures noires maintenues en un chignon complexe, leurs kimonos érotisant les formes tout en les cachant et dont les couleurs chatoyantes créaient un être à la fois séducteur et ingénu. Mais le Mieux est l'ennemi du Bien. Dans cette ville souterraine, l'excès était ce qui posait problème : des mouvements si ritualisés qu'ils étaient caricaturaux, un érotisme si poussé qu'il en devenait vulgaire, des couleurs si acides qu'elles piquaient les yeux. Pour lui, les femmes de Yoshiwara étaient aux geishas ce que les membres du Shinsengumi étaient aux samurais… De pâles copies. Et puis il y avait aussi les mecs tellement bourrés qu'ils le sifflaient et lui mettaient des mains au cul : nan mais on rêve, depuis quand un homme ne peut-il plus avoir les cheveux longs ?!

Ce n'était donc pas par envie personnelle que le grand Katsura Kotaro était, en ce jour, dans le quartier rouge d'Edo. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un choix pratique : du fait de son autonomie, la ville de Yoshiwara n'était pas sous la juridiction d'Edo et le Shinsengumi ne pouvait pas y intervenir ce qui arrangeait fort les criminels recherchés, ce qui était son cas. Il devait rencontrer, à 10h13 très précisément (on est jamais à l'abri d'un piège), un membre du Jouishishi sensé lui donner des informations sur un dignitaire amanto présent dans Edo pour la journée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces envahisseurs fouler le pavé comme s'ils étaient en terrain conquis et il allait leur montrer que la Terre n'avait pas rendu les armes et n'était pas prête à les accepter sans réagir ! Enfin, ça, c'est s'il parvenait à atteindre le point de rendez-vous à l'heure car il était déjà 10h et il ne savait pas où se trouvait le bar Nian-Nian.

« Pff, encore un nom à coucher dehors » murmura-t-il. Soudain, une main se glissa dans le col de son Kimono et une voix dans l'oreille « Si ça te dis de coucher dehors je suis ton homme, chérie ! ». Katsura sursauta et envoya un coup de coude bien mérité dans le visage du vieil homme bedonnant qui l'avait sensuellement agrippé. Oui, il détestait Yoshiwara.

* * *

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, vérifiant derrière lui que l'autre pervers ne le suivait pas. Le problème quand on surveille ses arrières c'est qu'on n'est pas en train de regarder devant soi. Katsura s'en rendit bien compte quand il percuta de plein fouet un chariot sur lequel la propriétaire installait des piles d'assiettes. Il tenta de se rattraper au bras de la restauratrice qu'il emporta ainsi dans sa chute et, concernant les assiettes, autant dire que peu d'entre elles survécurent à la collision… Le Jeune Noble de la Fureur s'apprêtait à fuir la queue entre les pattes et l'amour propre sous le bras quand il leva les yeux sur la femme qui se frottait la tête.

Katsura : Ikumatsu-dono, c'est bien vous ?

Ikumatsu : Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas Kastura Kotaro qui vient me harceler jusque dans Yoshiwara !?

Katsura : Je…Non… Enfin, si… Enfin… Je ne connais pas la bonne réponse !

Ikumatsu : Ne vous grillez pas le cerveau, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait une…

Katsura : Je… Je suis désolé ! Je vais vous aider à ranger…

Ikumatsu : Laissez ! Surtout laissez ! Je vais me débrouiller !

Katsura : Mais c'est important ! Laissez-moi au moins vous donner un peu d'argent pour les dégâts, j'ai quand même abimé votre chariot… Pourquoi avez-vous un chariot d'ailleurs ?

Ikumatsu : Je suis en business à Yoshiwara et je préfère utiliser mon propre matériel.

Katsura : Mais vous n'avez rien à faire dans un endroit pareil !

Et Katsura pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. A ses yeux, Ikumatsu était la femme parfaite. Elle avait des cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval négligée, un tablier blanc qui ne laissait même pas deviner son corps et qui était souvent maculé de taches. Elle régnait en seul maître dans sa cuisine et préparait ses ramens en se mouvant avec rapidité et précision. Elle pouvait très bien se montrer sévère, cassante, voire même violente avec ceux qui l'importunaient. Elle était loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait de la femme mariée, bien qu'elle l'eut été. Et malgré cela, même si elle était en totale opposition avec ses théories sur le beau sexe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme la quintessence de la femme. Elle avait quelque chose, un talent, une honnêteté que les autres n'avaient pas. Bien qu'elle fût une femme, c'était un samurai. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les samouraïs tenaient plus que tout, c'était l'honneur. C'est pourquoi, en prononçant ces mots, Katsura savait déjà qu'il aurait dû se taire.

Ikumatsu : Comment ça ? Qui prétendez-vous être pour juger d'où je dois et ne dois pas être ?! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, merci bien !

Katsura : Je… Désolé.

Ikumatsu : Je préfère ça.

Katsura : Allez-vous vous établir ici ?

Ikumatsu : Non, je vais juste former les cuisinières de « l'Ombrelle Percée » pour la journée, Hinowa-sama me paye très bien pour ça.

Katsura : Ca me rassure.

Ikumatsu : Pardon ?

Katsura : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aime beaucoup votre établissement dans le quartier Kabuki, et que cela me peinerait de le voir fermer…

Ikumatsu : Je préfère ça (Son visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire victorieux). Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici et je serai probablement de retour au restaurant à 20h. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer et je vous ferais un bol de soba.

Katsura : Avec plaisir, une affaire urgente à régler et …

Ikumatsu : Urgente ? A Yoshiwara ? Vous autres, les samurais, vous êtes vraiment des pervers dégénérés !

Katsura : Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout aux femmes qui trainent ici !

Ikumatsu : Merci bien !

Katsura : Non ! Je… Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je… Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel qui n'a rien d'immoral…

Ikumatsu : Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec les activités illégales du Jouishishi ?

Katsura : N… Je… je suis pressé, j'ai rendez-vous à 10h13 très exactement.

Ikumatsu : Alors il va falloir courir car il est déjà 54…

Katsura : Quoi ?! Mais, il doit déjà être parti … Bon, à ce soir, Ikumatsu-dono.

Ikumatsu : De même, Katsura-san. Faites attention.

Katsura : De même.


	2. Chapter 2: Après-midi au Zoo

**Chapitre 2 : Après-Midi au Zoo**

Après cette rencontre étrangement satisfaisante, Katsura quitta le « Paradis » Yoshiwara au plus vite, malgré la sécurité que celui-ci offrait. De retour à la surface, il ressentit le besoin de se laver de cette ambiance obscène avec quelque chose de pur, de doux, de moelleux, quelque chose avec des petites patounes et de petits coussinets tout mignons… « Direction le zoo ! » cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction du lieu en question avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait seul et était parfaitement ridicule. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il seul ? Qu'avait-il fait d'Elisabeth ? Le terroriste commença à paniquer avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait pris des congés pour aller voir sa famille sur le vaisseau Renho. Depuis son départ Katsura se sentait si seul qu'il avait créé le « Sunolitaire », un jeu combinant Uno et Solitaire… Cependant, il lui arrivait toujours d'oublier son absence et de la chercher du regard, tel un enfant perdu (Sauf qu'à presque 30 ans, ça commençait à devenir éminemment creepy).

* * *

Après un rapide passage à sa planque pour récupérer son costume de moine –car un moine dans un zoo, c'est vrai que ça passe inaperçu- il se dirigea vers le parc. Mêlé à la foule, il parvint aisément à entrer. On avait beau dire, mais malgré ses excentricités Katsura Kotaro restait un samurai de premier ordre et ses capacités d'infiltration étaient légendaires. Il s'arrêta devant un large panneau d'affichage en bois :

 _« Parc Zoologique d'Edo_

 _Toutes les espèces de l'univers qui s'offrent à vos yeux !_

 _Aujourd'hui, venez découvrir notre nouvel arrivage, tout droit venu de la planète Fatale Fantasy ! »_

Katsura soupira, déçu que la place d'honneur ne soit pas laissée aux tigres du Bengale qu'il affectionnait tant. Il adorait tous les animaux, mais les bêtes terriennes et surtout les félins avaient une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Après un petit « bonjour » à ses favoris, il entreprit tout de même d'aller voir cette « nouvelle attraction » venue d'une planète lointaine…

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le parc, en direction de l'enclos, la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense. Fendant la masse, il atteignit finalement une barrière de sécurité et aperçut plusieurs agents du Shinsengumi. Que faisaient-ils là, au zoo, en plein après-midi ? N'avaient-ils pas un pays à protéger ? Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Katsura à la simple idée que le Shinsengumi eut été capable, de quelque façon que ce soit, de protéger le pays. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question, pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Katsura compris lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix agaçante se plaindre « Oï ! Je veux aller plus près ! Je ne vois pas bien les Chocobos d'ici ! ». Il connaissait cette voix et il se félicita d'être venu enquêter au zoo. Se mouvant aux grés du courant de la foule, il approcha de la scène sans cesser d'écouter :

Kondo : Prince Bak…Prince Hata! Vous ne pouvez pas… Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous comprenez ?

Hata : Vous êtes bien là pour ma sécurité, non ? Alors protégez-moi pendant que j'approche, abrutis d'humains !

Un dignitaire important venu incognito ? Non, juste un crétin capricieux qui voulait voir les nouveaux animaux du zoo. Katsura ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter les amantos, et celui-là en particulier depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission d'infiltration dans un restaurant. Il avait d'abord ressenti de la compassion pour le fan d'animaux avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un gamin pourri.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'envoyer un fort message au gouvernement pensa-t-il en agrippant le fourreau de son katana. Le seul problème était la foule. Il serait dangereux, voir inconscient, de commencer un combat au milieu des visiteurs agglomérés et un membre du Jouishishi devait penser aux civils : c'était le gouvernement et pas eux qu'il voulait mettre à mal. Il se ravisa donc et s'écartait quand le Prince, dans un brusque mouvement de recule car il avait cru voir une abeille, trébucha sur son pied et tomba dans l'enclos des ragondins. Il poussa un cri terrifié et tous les membres du Shinsengumi se tournèrent vers l'ignoble individu qui venait d'intenter à sa vie. Un jeune membre dégaina son sabre et, le pointant vers lui, hurla :

Yamazaki : C'est Katsura Kotaro, un leader du Jouishishi !

Kondo : Vite ! Capturez-le !

Tous se lancèrent à sa poursuite tandis que Katsura prenait ses jambes à son cou. Dans le lointain, il entendait le prince Hata appeler désespérément pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide…

* * *

Force était de constater que ses visites plus que fréquentes au zoo lui avait été utiles, il connaissait très bien les lieux et enchaînait les tournants et les allées sans jamais ralentir alors que le Shinsengumi, derrière lui, avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Il les avait semés quand, au détour d'un enclos, il vit le hangar à vaisseaux.


	3. Chapter 3: Fin d'après-midi

**Chapitre 3 : Fin d'après-midi chez un vieil Ami**

C'était là la cachette idéale en attendant que, dehors, les choses se tassent, il se glissa donc dans le bâtiment puis dans un vaisseau dont la cale avait négligemment était laissée ouverte. Il souffla un coup et commença à inspecter le navire : si c'était un bateau amanto, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de profiter de ce temps libre pour le saboter… Il regarda les derniers itinéraires dans la mémoire du GPS et constata que bâtiment revenait sur Terre après chaque livraison, il s'agissait donc probablement une compagnie terrienne. Il s'apprêtait à regarder laquelle quand il entendit un « Hum-Uhm » derrière lui accompagné d'un objet dur collé à ses reins. « Faites que ce soit une arme ! Faites que ce soit une arme ! » Pensa-t-il. Il se retourna, les mains en l'air. En face de lui était une femme au regard sévère. Le reconnaissant, elle lui envoya un uppercut dans le menton qui le plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Des voix dans l'obscurité et soudain la lumière… Katsura venait de se réveiller et comprit qu'il avait été transporté dans une autre pièce. Il était adossé contre de très larges caisses de bois –probablement dédiées au transport des animaux- mais aucun lien ne le retenait. La jeune femme qui s'était attaquée à lui était là, en train de se faire rabrouer par son supérieur :

Sakamoto : Mutsu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frappé Zura ?

Mutsu : Il n'avait rien à faire dans le système. Ni même sur mon vaisseau d'ailleurs.

Sakamoto : Mais c'est mon vaisseau ! Et on n'est pas violent comme ça, gratuitement, avec les gens ! Ce n'est pas commercial !

Mutsu : C'est pas parce que c'est un vieux pote à vous qu'il peut tout se permettre.

Sakamoto : En plus, comment t'as fait pour le mettre K.O. comme ça ? C'est un samurai entrainé, le Zura…

Katsura : C'est pas Zura c'est Katsura ! Et elle eut de la chance : je fais de la tachycardie quand je fuis le Shinsengumi…

Sakamoto : Zura ! Tu es réveillé !

Katsura : C'est pas Zura c'est Katsura…

Sakamoto : Ahahaha ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Mutsu : Tu n'as pas vu l'agitation, crétin de commandant ? Il est poursuivi par le Shinsengumi et il est venu nous entrainer dans ses problèmes.

Sakamoto : Ahahaha ! Mutsu, tu peux être tellement blessante parfois…

Mutsu : Bon, trop de débiles dans cette pièce, je retourne en salle de contrôle.

Sakamoto : Ahahaha ! Tellement blessante…

Tandis que Mutsu sortait de la pièce, de violents coups sur la porte d'accès au vaisseau se firent entendre. Mustu revint sur ses pas et dit aux deux anciens guerriers « je vais voir, vous êtes priés de vous taire ». Katsura regarda Sakamoto qui hochait la tête en signe de soumission et aligna son comportement sur le sien. Cette Mutsu pouvait être… terrifiante.

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit le sas et se trouva face à cinq agents du Shinsengumi qui avaient l'air surpris de trouver une petite dame à l'air méprisant, seule dans ce grand bateau marchand.

Mutsu : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kondo : Bonjour, je suis le commandant du Shinsengumi Kondo Isao !

Mutsu : Et ?

Kondo : Nous recherchons un dangereux terroriste qui est en fuite.

Mutsu : Dans un zoo ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous feriez mieux de le chercher autour du terminal, des ambassades, ou dans une planque ?

Kondo : Il a été aperçu dans le zoo.

Mutsu : Vous êtes sûr que votre témoin est fiable ?

Kondo : Plutôt, c'est moi-même qui l'ai vu.

Mutsu : Et vous ne l'avez pas attrapé ?

Kondo : Non, il a pris la fuite et…

Mutsu : Vous êtes sûr d'être compétant ? Vous me semblez un peu démuni…

Kondo : Je voulais juste demander au capitaine de ce vaisseau si il ne l'avait pas aperçu, par hasard…

Mutsu : Le capitaine est occupé.

Kondo : Ah… Et vous… Vous êtes ?

Mutsu : Je suis le vice-capitaine et non, nous n'avons vu personne.

Kondo : Pourrions-nous fouiller votre navire, histoire d'être sûrs ?

Mutsu : Alors je dois pâtir de votre incompétence ?

Kondo : Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais ce serait une action citoyenne, qui ne prendrait que quelques minutes, et…

Mutsu : Je vous ferais dire monsieur que je suis une citoyenne exemplaire qui paie ses impôts comme tout le monde, impôts qui VOUS paie si je peux me permettre.

Kondo : Je…

Mutsu : Donc JE vous paie pour me garder en sécurité et lutter contre la menace terroriste et en échange vous voulez M'IMPOSER des fouilles et m'accuser de collaborer avec un criminel, c'est bien ça ?

Kondo : M…

Mustu : Vous ne voulez pas non plus m'arrêter et m'emmener au poste pendant que vous y êtes ?

Kondo : Non ! Surtout pas ! Je suis désolé !

Mustu : Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser la fouille dans la mesure où j'ai une livraison à effectuer au plus vite. Vous êtes d'ailleurs venu m'interrompre alors que je vérifiais les itinéraires sur mon écran de contrôle afin d'honorer mes engagements.

Kondo : Mais… Mademoiselle… Je suis sûr que ça ne prendra que peu de temps et …

Mutsu : Le respect du client passe aussi par le respect de ses prérogatives et donc, par le fait d'effectuer les livraisons en temps et en heure. J'engage l'image de ma société à chaque livraison. Donc ?

Kondo : Je suis désolé.

Mutsu : Bien, et pour le temps que vous m'avez fait perdre en discussions vaines en plus des accusations non fondées ?

Kondo : Encore désolé.

Mutsu : J'accepte vos excuses et vous souhaite bonne chance pour attraper ce criminel.

Kondo : Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir.

Mutsu hocha la tête tandis qu'elle fermait le sas. Elle ne put retenir la pensée que, dans une certaine mesure, la présence de ce gorille dans un zoo avait quelque chose de tout à fait légitime.

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Sakamoto et Katsura se regardaient, s'accordant sur le fait que oui, Mutsu était terrifiante. Le vaisseau se mit à trembler et à se soulever dans un grand bruit sourd.

Katsura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakamoto : On décolle ! Tu n'es pas malade en vaisseau rassures-moi Zura ?

Katsura : Ce n'est pas Zura, c'est Katsura et ce n'est pas une question de nausées, je ne peux pas partir avec vous !

Sakamoto : On te déposera au prochain arrêt.

Katsura : C'est-à-dire ?

Sakamoto : Là, on est parti pour livrer 56 caisses de saké de première qualité à Yoshiwara !

Katsura : Je déteste Yoshiwara…

Sakamoto : Ahahahahaha !


	4. Chapter 4: La boucle est bouclée

**Chapitre 4 : Soirée à Yoshiwara/ La boucle est bouclée**

 _Dernier chapitre de cette fanfic mouvementée! Allez, courage, c'est le plus court! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et j'espère que la fin vous plaira!_

* * *

Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, Mutsu exigea de Katsura qu'il mette la main à la patte concernant le déchargement des caisses. Le terroriste se plia au jeu, vivement encouragé par les menaces de la jeune femme et l'évocation d'un éventuel payement pour l'essence dépensée durant le trajet. Il n'essaya même pas de trouver secours auprès de son ami qui se contentait de rire à gorge déployée à chaque brimade qu'il recevait de sa subordonnée.

Lorsque le contenu du vaisseau fut déchargé, l'équipage fut invité par leurs clientes à boire un verre avant de repartir. Sakamoto étant très friand des bars d'hôtesses, il s'empressa d'accepter et Mutsu l'accompagna dans un soupire : il aurait été trop risqué de le laisser sans surveillance. Elle se tourna vers Kastura :

Mutsu : Et le pique-assiette, il reste aussi ?

Katsura : Ce n'est pas « pique-assiette », c'est Katsura. Et non, je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer.

Mutsu : Comme vous voulez mais le bar d'hôtesse de l'Ombrelle Percée est assez réputé… Enfin, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi pitoyable que votre amis finalement…

Katsura : L'Ombrelle Percée vous dites ?

Mutsu : Ça vous intéresse finalement ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit : vous êtes aussi déviants l'un que l'autre.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! » s'écria Katsura en empoignant la jeune femme par les épaules. Mutsu n'appréciant pas du tout le geste, elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure pour lui apprendre la courtoisie. Katsura passa sa manche sur son nez et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Ikumatsu les poings sur les hanches, qui le toisait.

Katsura : Ikumatsu-dono !

Ikumatsu : Katsura-san, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous détestiez Yoshiwara ? Vous semblez y passez beaucoup de temps pourtant…

Katsura : Mais non, pas du tout, je viens d'arriver !

Ikumatsu : Vous êtes en sueur et du sang vous coule du nez, espèce de pervers !

Katsura : Mais non ! Soutenez-moi, Tatsuma ! Mutsu !

Sakamoto : Ahahaha ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Zura ! Vous pouvez me resservir du saké, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle ?

Mutsu : N'essayez même pas de me mêler à vos histoires de femmes, pervers.

Katsura : Mais c'est à cause de vous que mon nez saigne !

Ikumatsu : Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne suis pas votre mère ni votre femme après tout…

Ikumatsu pris ses affaires -qu'elle avait réuni dans son chariot- et sorti du restaurant. Katsura s'essuya rapidement le nez dans sa manche et parti à sa poursuite entendant derrière lui un « Bonne chance, Zura ! » de Sakamoto et un « Rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas un taxi !» de Mutsu, suivi d'une série de reproches adressés à son capitaine. Il rattrapa facilement la vendeuse de ramens et s'adressa à elle :

Katsura : Ikumatsu-dono…

Ikumatsu : Oui ?

Katsura : Je peux vous raccompagner ?

Ikumatsu : Il va bien falloir si ce bol de ramen vous intéresse toujours.

Katsura : Dans ce cas, je prendrais des soba.

Ikumatsu : Vous ne pouvez pas choisir quelque chose qui est au menu ?

Ikumatsu brandit une louche qu'elle tenait par le manche et l'abattit sur Katsura qui l'esquiva de justesse. Alors qu'il jouait ainsi à l'agacer, dans les rayons du soleil couchant, Katsura ne put s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, Yoshiwara n'était pas si mal.

* * *

 _Voilà! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette aventure de Katsura et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié (et que la fin vous à satisfait :)). Si cette histoire vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs, mais dans ce cas je félicite votre persévérance à lire 4 chapitres d'une fic que vous n'aimez pas 0.o) n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer, car ce n'est que ma seconde fanfic ^^. Sur ce, plein de bisous, de nouveaux remerciements et peut-être que l'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser par PC interposés dans une prochaine histoire!_


End file.
